


18

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthdays, Cuddling, M/M, Smoking, Smut, i loved writing this one idk, proposal, theyre just so in love ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: ians 18 bday LEAVE PROMPTS IN COMMENTS!1!!!!!!!1!!1!1!!2$:&/@'sn





	

ian woke up to the smell of bacon cooking and he assumed mandy had come over and made breakfast. he was disappointed to find that he was alone in the bed, because usually he wakes up first and gets to watch mickey sleep for a little bit. he sighed and rolled out of bed. just as ian reached down to grab a pair of boxers, mickey opened the door.   
"what do u think youre doing?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.   
"uh, getting dressed? and good morning to you too." ian said, a little confusion in his voice.   
"i was hoping you would still be in bed." he said as he took the pair of boxers from ians hands and dropped them back on the floor.   
ian smiled as mickey grabbed his waist and kissed him passionately. ian ran one hand up and down the back of mickey's hair and squeezed his ass with the other. mickey pushed ian down onto the bed and began to kiss down his neck, chest, and stomach. mickey slowly took ian into his mouth, starting with the tip and taking in a little more with every bob of his head. he rubbed his hands up and down ians thighs as he continued to drive ian crazy with his world-class blowjob skills. ian ran his hands through mickeys hair as he reached his climax and mickey swallowed every last drop. he crawled back up to an out-of-breath ian and kissed him lovingly.   
"happy birthday baby." he said softly.   
"thanks, mick." he giggled.   
the two stayed there for a second, staring into each other's eyes, mickey's elbows on either side of ian's face and their noses almost touching.   
"ey, lets go before your breakfast gets cold."  
mickey said as he rolled over and lightly scratched ian's stomach. he walked out before ian and went into the kitchen to finish putting breakfast together.   
ian smiled as he got up, put on the pair of boxers, and walked into the kitchen. he saw two plates on the table with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. there were already utensils on the table, as well as two cups that mickey was filling with coffee. ian giggled because sit-down meals were not typical for the couple.   
"shit, babe. i didnt know you were so fuckin romantic." ian said with a grin.   
"fuck off."   
"no really, its almost like you love me or something."   
"ya kinda grew on me, firecrotch."  
ian walked over to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. the two walked to the table and say down.   
"anything planned for today?" ian asked.   
"youll see." mickey said.   
"like what?" ian asked with a smirk, knowing the question would annoy mickey.   
"i said youll fuckin see!"  
"ok, ok." ian said, trusting that mickey would pull through.   
when they were finished with their breakfast, they cleared their plates, adding them to the huge pile the let grow until they run out of clean dishes, at which point they ask svet to come over from nika's and "help them" which means she does it all.   
"shower?" ian asks.   
"yeah, but we can't take too long." mickey says as he takes off his shirt.   
ian gives his cute boyfriend a smile and the two undress. mickey turns on the water and they step in, ian under the water first but mickey quickly smashed his lips to ian's. he ran his hands through ian's wet hair and down his back to his waist. ian had one had on mickey's jawline, stroking it with his thumb and the other hand on his perfect ass. ian pulled away, turned mickey around, and leaned him over so he could hold on to the shelf. ian dropped to his knees and took mickey's ass in both hands. he licked a slow stripe over mickey's hole.   
"mm, fuck." mickey gasped.   
ian continued to tease his boyfriend by flicking his tongue over his hole and pressing sloppy kisses over it.   
"fuck, babe." mickey groaned.   
ian finally stuck his tongue in and moved it in and out as he massaged mickeys ass.   
"okay, okay, come on gallagher." mickey breathed out. ian stood up and quickly grabbed the lube that was already in the shower and coated his throbbing dick. he put one hand on mickeys hips and one in between his shoulder and neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth. he lined himself up and slammed in. mickey gasped as ian thrusted into him, building a rhythm right away. they were both a mess of grunts, moans, and gasps. mickey reached for his throbbing dick but ian took his hand from mickey's hip do stroke it in time with each thrust. ian suddenly hit mickey's prostate, making him scream "fuck!". ian hit the spot every time and soon enough mickey was shooting white ribbons into ian's hand. feeling mickey tighten around him was all ian needed to take him over the edge. the couple stood there for a second, breathing heavily under the running water, ian stroking mickey's back. ian pulled out and mickey turned around to wrap his arms around the younger man to give him a light kiss. he grabbed the shampoo and began to wash ians hair, then ian did the same. ian got more shampoo in his hands and started to try to blow a bubble with it.   
"the fuck are you doing?" mickey asked with his signature eyebrow raise.   
"blowing bubbles!" ian said with a smile.   
"fuckin nerd." mickey mumbled.   
"YOUR fuckin nerd." ian said with a crooked smirk.   
"yeah, yeah, whatever." mickey said with a little laugh.   
when they were all rinsed off, they got out of the shower and dried off with the one towel they had, ian first (only because it was his birthday, according to mickey, even though he always lets ian use it first). they walked to their room to get dressed and ian saw the time.   
"shit, mick, were late!"   
"its patsy's with your family, not a fuckin 5 star restaurant with the fuckin queen of england."  
"still, hurry."  
the boys walked to out of the door and mickey shut it behind them.   
"why are we meeting them for lunch instead of dinner?" ian asked as they began to walk to patsy's.   
"because were busy for dinner." mickey said shortly to try and stop any further questions from his boyfriend.   
but, of course, ian couldn't resist.   
"what are we gonna be busy doing?" he asked with his best seductive smile.   
"you'll find out at dinner! stop asking stupid fucking questions." mickey said as he slowly laced his fingers through ian's. ian didn't say anything, but smiled. he still gets butterflies every time mickey looks at him, or touches him, or says something sweet, even after all the years they have been together. as they approached patsy's, mickey sighed. he still wasn't 100% comfortable being publicly affectionate with ian outside of boystown, but ian gave his hand a little reassuring squeeze and the couple walked in. a chorus of "hey!" and "happy birthday!" resounded as the two sat down at the head of the table. they ate and talked, bur mickey didn't say much. ian could tell that he was uneasy about something and put his hand on mickey's thigh and rubbed his thumb back and forth. when everyone was finished eating, the couple stood up and said goodbye to everyone before leaving.   
"hey, are you ok? you're acting fuckin weird." ian said to mickey, as he put his arm around his shoulders, stopping to run his fingers through the short hair at the back of mickey's neck. he kind of loved that mickey had the same haircut as him. he said it made him feel more "couple-y".   
"i'm fine." mickey said, in an unconvincing manner.   
ian looked at him for a second as mickey kept his eyes on the sidewalk. he decided it was better to leave it alone. when they got home, mickey opened the door and walked in quickly and went right to the kitchen.   
"the fuck, mick?"   
"just give me a fuckin minute, ok?"  
ian sat on the couch and waited for mickey, expecting the ben wa beads or some other sex-related item. instead, he comes with a big yellow envelope. mickey sat down next to ian and nervously watched him open it. a confused ian pulled out an official looking document, read it, and looked at mickey with tears in his eyes. he looked back at the document to make sure he saw what he thought he did, and tears streamed down his face. the document was a copy of the official divorce of mikhailo aleksandr milkovich and svetlana milkovich.   
"does this mean..." ian asked while looking at the love of his life.   
mickey reached into his pocket to pull out a silver wedding band as he stood up from the couch and got down onto one knee to ask:  
"ian, will you marry me?"   
in response, ian grabbed mickey's face with both hands and pulled him up onto his lap and kissed him as passionately as humanly possible. he put the ring on ians finger without breaking the kiss. mickey shifted to straddle ian and he ran his fingers through his lover's flaming red hair and cupped his face with the other. ian stroked the back of mickey's head with one hand and rubbed his waist with the other. after a few minutes, mickey pulled away and asked,  
"so, uh, that a yes?" mickey asked with a smile.   
"yeah, man. ill fucking marry you." ian said as a few tears fell from his eyes.   
mickey cupped his fiancé's face with his hands and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.   
"good. how does the courthouse tomorrow morning sound?"  
"sounds perfect." ian said, smiling wider than he ever had before.   
mickey chuckled a little bit, and pulled ian's face closer and kissed his nose.   
"aight. let's go." mickey said, running his fingers through the top of ian's hair and rolling off of him.   
"go where?" ian asked, a little upset that they couldn't live in the moment a little longer.   
"youll see." mickey said with a smirk. he led as they walked out of the house and down the street, fingers intertwined.   
"should i tell my family? and mandy?"  
"later. well call em."  
"ok love." ian said as he leaned down to kiss mickey's cheek.   
"ey, you're only allowed to call me that when your dick's in my ass, man."  
"were getting married, i'm gonna call you love."   
"whatever, firecrotch."   
ian giggled at the nickname, remembering the early days of their relationship. ian recognized where they were going, and a smile took over his face. the two climbed up and over the fence of the baseball dugout that was so special to them. they sat on the bench and mickey pulled out two joints from his pocket.   
"two, wow, youre going all out." ian said sarcastically as he took one and lit it.   
"fuck, off. this is a special fuckin occasion." mickey said as he held his joint out for ian to light.   
"of course, baby." ian said as he sat back against the cage and held out his arm. mickey scooted right next to him, leaning his head on ians muscular shoulder. ian wrapped his arm around his fiancee and have him a squeeze. the two sat there smoking in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. all of a sudden, ian started laughing his ass off for no reason other than the fact that he was stoned out of his mind. mickey looked up at him, and began to laugh as well. he can never resist ians smile, mickeys absolute favorite thing in the world.   
"the fuck's so funny, giggles?" mickey asked.   
"we're getting married!" ian laughed.   
"and way is that funny?" mickey asked with a smile.   
"because i love you!" ian said, laughing harder. mickey was confused, but was way too high to try and understand. instead, he shifted and laid down sideways on the bench with his head in ians lap. ian took a final hit and put out his joint. he sighed and stared down at mickey, who stared up at him with a huge smile.   
"have i ever told you how beautiful you are?" ian asked as he ran his hands through mickeys hair and softly traced patterns all over his face with his fingertips.   
mickey half scoffed and half smiled. "i dont, uh, i dont think so gagaller. lagaller. fucking sh-fuck. gall-a-gher." he was high enough that he was stumbling over his words, and that made ian giggle even more.   
"well, you are. you are so beautiful and i just love you and..." ians words trailed off as he became entranced by his amazing fiancee. the two just sat there for a while, staring into each others eyes. the next thing they knew, they were laying on the ground, mickey resting his head on ians chest, ian breathing in mickeys smell, fingers tracing patterns on whatever skin they landed on.   
"happy birthday, my love." mickey whispered. they soon fell asleep, on the ground, in the dirt, high as shit, in each others arms, and just plain in love.


End file.
